The present invention relates to a tubular handle for a manually guided implement, especially a power chain saw or the like, with an essentially circular cross section and with at least one mounting portion for fixing the tubular handle to the implement.
Manually guided implements, such as chain saws or the like, are provided with a tubular handle that is mounted on the implement for carrying and guiding the latter. During operation, for example of a power chain saw, the latter is guided with two hands, with one hand grasping a rear handle that is secured to the housing, and with the front tubular handle of the power chain saw being held and guided by the other hand. During operation of the power chain saw, considerable holding forces can occur at the tubular handle.
For the securement of the tubular handle to the implement, the tubular handle is provided with at least one mounting portion, whereby the tubular handle can, for example, be screwed to the housing of the implement. To absorb the operating forces at the screw mounting, the circular cross section is flattened in the mounting portion such that an essentially flat, double-walled cross section results. The two flat cross-sectional portions that rest against one another are in this connection pierced by one or more screw holes and have extending therethrough respective mounting screws that are guided through the corresponding screw hole.
A mounting portion that is flattened in this manner is provided, especially transverse to its plane, with only a low rigidity or bearing strength. The high degree of deformation of the material of the tube leads, during the manufacturing process, to a considerable flow of material. In the transition region between the deformed and nondeformed cross section of the tube, cracks or splits can result that adversely affect the bearing strength.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to further improve a tubular handle of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the bearing strength is increased in the region of the mounting portion.